Broken heart
by BaTmAnS.sPaWnS.oF.eViL
Summary: She was just his best friend and a tomboy, not like she was anything special right? I mean he has a girl he ‘loves’ so why love his best friend? I mean, sure she loved, him but that had nothing to do with anything...I suck at summorys!


**Summery: She was just his best friend and a tomboy, not like she was anything special right? I mean he has a girl he 'loves' so why love his best friend? I mean, sure she loved, him…I suck at summorys!. **

**Songfic, Song: Teardrops on my guitar. Main person: Sakura R&R please! :]**

**Disclaimer: *has Naruto files, Taylor Swift: Teardrops on my guitar, in one arm and torch in the other*MEWAHAHAHA! *runs up and pushes statue of liberty off of stand*AHAHA I OWN NARUTO AND TEARDROPS ON MY-*gets shot*never mind…**

She sat there watching _them_ from a distance; she knew she should be happy for Sasuke, but she couldn't, I mean she was _**in-love**_ with him! Of coarse it hurt!

But she wasn't going to cry about it, no way, she was to strong for that…right?

She sighed before getting up while grabbing her guitar off the ground next to her.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Sakura!" Sasuke called out while racing to catch up with her._

"_Hey Sasuke! What's-up?" she stopped walking so he could catch up._

"_Nothing I just wanted to wish you happy birthday, and give you your gift!" Sasuke replied with a slight smile._

"_Aha, you shouldn't have gotten me anything; I mean you already threw me a surprise party!"_

"_I know, but follow me! It's at my house…" Sasuke trailed off as he ran off in the direction of his house._

"_HEY! WAIT UP JERK!"_

"_Wow… thanks SO much Sasuke!" Sakura said while tackling Sasuke._

"_Thought you would like it" Sasuke said when Sakura stopped hugging him._

"_It's awesome!" Sakura said while examining the black guitar in her hand. "I love the cherry blossoms painted on it! It looks so…peaceful"_

"_It has your name in-graved in the front" Sasuke said while pointing to her name 'Sakura Haruno' it proudly read._

_End Flashback_

Sakura shook her head that was then, this is now. She sighed and decided she should head home.

Her and Sasuke hadn't talked much after _she_ came, she was Karin Watanabe, and she had stolen Sakura's 10 year best friend, and love. Sakura had always liked Sasuke, but she knew that he'd never like her back because she was always just his 'best friend' Sakura personally thought it might be because she was a tomboy, and Karin was a pretty prep.

When Sakura had finally gotten home she took a quick shower, and threw on her pajama pants with little skulls all over them, a white tank-top, and a black tank-top over it.

'I'll just play my guitar on my patio until I decide to go to bed…'Sakura thought

'**Cheer up idiot! He's not the only guy in the world!' **inner sakura intervened outer Sakura's thoughts. ' yeahhh, call the depressed girl an idiot, thanks so much it truly shows you care…'Sakura thought sarcastically while sitting on her outdoor hammock.

She started to strum some notes and before she knew it she was singing random lyrics.

_**Sasuke looks at me,**_

_**I fake a smile so he won't see,**_

_**That I want and I'm needing  
Everything that we should be**_

Though she just randomly started saying the words…it kind of fit with her life right now. She ran into the house and grabbed a notebook and pen and went back to her hammock.

After writing the first few words she started playing her guitar again.

_**I'll bet she's beautiful,  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without**_

_**Sasuke talks to me,  
I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me**_

He says he's so in love,  
He's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

Sakura stopped and wrote down what she had just sang and looked over it…she was so in love…and he doesn't even know…

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

By now Sakura had tears running down her face, making a soft 'plop, plop' as it hit her guitar.

_**Sasuke walks by me,  
Can't he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes,  
So perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be**_

She'd better hold him tight,  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky cause

Sakura silently wished Karin would make him happy, if she couldn't then why not the girl he says he 'loves'?

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

So I drive home alone,  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

Sakura closed her eyes and silently wished she'd stop crying, knowing that Sasuke would never feel the same, so why waist time crying? She stopped playing and wiped her tears away before picking her guitar back up and playing again.

_**'Cuz He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up,  
But there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.**_

Sasuke looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see…

Sakura finished and wrote down the rest of the song and read it all over, she sighed and put her guitar and notebook inside her house before she decided she'd sleep on her hammock.

Grabbing a pillow and blanket she laid down before looking at the stars and silently wishing Sasuke would be happy, even if he wasn't happy with her.

_**The End**_

So… how was it? My first fic so sorry if it sucks! R&R? thanks for reading!

**!**_Alicia_**!**


End file.
